La Fin d'un été
by Shaoronae
Summary: "Je ne suis que son meilleur amis". C'est ce que pensait le jeune Prompto Argentum, âgé de 16 ans. Il était devenu, après beaucoup d'effort et de courage, le meilleur ami du jeune prince Noctis Lucis Caelum en entrant au lycée. Seulement, est-ce que le terme "meilleurs amis" lui suffisait ? Promptis One Shot


«Je ne suis que son meilleur amis»

C'est ce que pensait le jeune Prompto Argentum, âgé de 16 ans. Il était devenu, après beaucoup d'effort et de courage, le meilleur ami du jeune prince Noctis Lucis Caelum en entrant au lycée.

Seulement, est-ce que le terme "meilleurs amis" lui suffisait ?

Alors que l'été touchait à sa fin, les deux adolescents passaient-leur après-midi dans le parc du lycée, sous un arbre pour éviter la chaleur des rayons du soleil. Le jeune blond lisait un livre, ou plutôt un manga, qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque et le jeune brun était adossé contre l'arbre, les yeux fermés et la veste de son uniforme lui servant d'oreiller.

Un silence régnait entre ces deux personnes, ils n'osaient en aucun cas brisait cette havre de paix qui s'étaient installés mais après quelques minutes interminable, le jeune prince brisa ce silence.

«-J'ai encore faim... Dit-il en regardant son bentô vide.  
-Encore ? Même les repas copieux de M. Ignis ne te suffisent plus ! Se moqua Prompto.»

Le prince afficha une moue boudeuse et se leva doucement en jetant un regard à son ami.

«-Moque-toi de moi... En attendant, je vais aller me chercher quelques choses à manger !»

Le blond eu un soupire et un sourire se dessina sur son visage en le regardant marcher jusqu'au distributeur. Il l'observa pendant un moment puis, celui-ci se fit aborder par un petit groupe de filles. Soudain, le coeur de Prompto se sera dans sa poitrine et il ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration quelques instants.  
Noctis souris doucement aux jeunes filles et celles-ci s'éclipsèrent quelques minutes après, il revient ensuite vers le blond avec un paquet de chips dans une main et l'autre dans sa poche de pantalon.

Prompto ne put résister à se montrer indiscret.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'elles te voulaient ces filles ? Dit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.»

Le brun le regarda, un peu surpris puis se mit à rire tout en ouvrant son paquet de chips.

«-Rien de bien important ! L'une d'elle m'a déclarée sa flamme mais comme d'habitude, je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé !  
-Comme d'habitude hein ?»

Noctis le regarda du coin de l'oeil, mais ne releva pas ce que Prompto venait de dire. La poitrine de celui-ci se resserra davantage et afficha un air triste sur le visage...

«-Prompto, dit "Aaah" !»

Le blond s'exécuta sans broncher même s'il ne comprenait pas le geste de son ami et une chips entra dans sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse réagir.

«-C'est nouveau que tu me passes ta nourriture ! Autre que les légumes bien sûr haha ! Dit-il en se moquant.  
-Tu avais l'air triste, je pensais que tu voulais une chips...»

Prompto pouffa de rire et rangea son manga dans son sac à dos et commença une discussion que les deux adolescents ne voulurent jamais finir.

La fin d'après-midi approchait et Noctis décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer, Prompto lui aurait voulu que cet instant dure éternellement mais c'était impossible.  
Le brun se leva, remis sa veste et mis son sac sur son épaule puis il regarda son ami en souriant.

«-Bon, je vais rentrer ! Je pense qu'Ignis est de nouveau venu pour ranger l'appartement... Je vais m'en prendre plein la figure ! Dit-il en se moquant de son conseiller.»

Prompto hocha de la tête en souriant, mais il ne put rien répondre, il ne savait pas quoi dire à cet instant précis, juste... le laisser partir comme il se doit à son grand regret.

Alors que le jeune prince avait déjà entamé sa marche, et que Prompto avait commencé à prendre de nouveau son livre, Noctis se retourna pour ce poster devant son ami blond et le regarder avec un regard plus que sérieux. Prompto était déstabilisé par son air sérieux, ce qu'il n'aime pas particulièrement chez son ami brun.

«-En fait, je veux que tu viennes... Ça me gêne que tu restes tout seul ! Et puis, j'ai franchement pas envie de m'en prendre plein la tronche tout seul !»

Le brun eu un léger rire en le regardant et le blond ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un large sourire.

«-Très bien ! Dit-il en se levant. Je veux bien me faire sermonner par si cela me permet d'être en compagnie du prince du Lucis !»

Il eut comme réponse un coup de coude sur l'épaule, ce qui poussa le blond sur le côté puis ils se regardèrent tous les deux en souriant.

«-Je t'es déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler "prince" ! Je déteste ça ! Dit le prince l'air boudeur.  
-Je te taquine !»

Le jeune blond remis sa veste sur son dos, pris son sac et suivit le prince jusqu'à son appartement royale. Prompto avait l'habitude de venir tenir compagnie à son meilleur ami, qu'Ignis soit là ou non et ils avaient la fâcheuse manie, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble à cette endroit, de manger et boire n'importe quoi tout en disputant une partie de Tekken ou de King's Knight sur la console de salon de Noctis.

Ce soir-là, Ignis était bien passé à l'appartement pour ranger tout le bazar que le jeune prince laissait traîner. Le conseiller se plaignait souvent auprès de celui-ci pour son désordre et qu'il serait plus que tant que le futur roi du Lucis se mette à la cuisine...

Lorsque les deux lycéens rentrèrent dans l'espace de vie du prince, Ignis avait visiblement déjà préparé le repas, ce que Prompto ne s'empêcha pas de commenter.

«-Wow ! Ça sent super bon ! Dit-il en se précipitant vers la cuisine.  
-Bonjour ! Dit Ignis en remontant ses lunettes. Noct' tu aurais pu prévenir que ton ami venait ce soir... J'aurais préparé le repas pour deux !»

Le brun posa ses affaires de cours ainsi que la veste de son uniforme sur une chaise et soupira en regardant son conseiller.

«-Désolé, je l'ai un peu invité sur un coup de tête !»

Ignis répondu par un soupire, il nettoya et rangea les ustensiles de cuisine qu'il eut sortie pour le repas et commença à partir. Mais avant cela, il regarda le prince et s'adressa à lui.

«-Je vous laisse pour ce soir ! J'ai laissé un rapport diplomatique sur ton bureau, j'espère que tu vas le lire... Et révise bien pour tes examens s'il te plaît ! Dit-il d'un ton plutôt strict.»

Noctis acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais Ignis savait que celui-ci ne ferait pas ce qu'il demande et cela le désespérait que le prince soit autant insouciant. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un adolescent en pleine croissance non ?

Une fois que le conseiller du roi fut parti, le brun retourna dans la pièce de vie et s'aperçut que Prompto avait fait comme chez lui, il avait déjà allumé la console et un paquet de chips ouvert se trouvait à ses pieds. Noctis sourit en le voyant ainsi, son meilleur ami avait tellement prit ses habitudes chez lui que l'on aurait dit que le blond vivait sous le même toit que le brun.  
Il s'installa à côté de lui après avoir pris une deuxième manette puis lança un regard plein de défis à son meilleur ami.

«-Prêt pour te faire battre Prompto ?  
-Même pas en rêve ! Dit-il avec un regard plein de malice.»

Puis s'en suivi de plusieurs manches où le futur roi du Lucis se fit battre par son fidèle amis. Cela énervait le brun alors que le blond se moquait de lui juste pour rire.

«-Je ne me suis pas entraîné, c'est pour ça ! Dit Noctis pour se trouvait une excuse.  
-Mais oui mais oui ! Dit Prompto en riant.»

Noctis soupira et se leva du canapé puis il regarda son ami blond. Il avait enfin avoué sa défaite...

«-Maintenant que tu as miraculeusement gagné tes parties, je te propose que l'on aille manger le délicieux repas que nous a gentiment préparé Ignis ! Dit-il d'un air légèrement princier. »

Prompto se prêta à son jeu.

«-Bien sûr cher prince du Lucis ! Je me ferai une joie de goûter à ce délicieux repas !»

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent soudainement et éclatèrent de rire. La pièce se retrouva vite baigné de deux rires distinct pendant quelques minutes avant que ces deux-là se mettent enfin à table. Puis, après que Prompto est calmé son fou rire, il prit la parole.

«-Cette manière de parler ne te va pas du tout Noct' !  
-À toi non plus Prompt'»

Ils se regardèrent en souriant et commencèrent à manger, le prince se plaignait que son conseiller est ajouté des légumes dans son repas puis se fut le silence. Prompto se sentait bien avec Noctis, il s'amusait et riait avec lui, cela le sortait vraiment de sa solitude d'autrefois, mais il y avait toujours ce sentiment qu'il laissait en suspens.

Ce sentiment de ressentir plus que de l'amitié envers le prince. Il savait d'or et déjà que celui-ci était déjà promu à Dame Lunafreya de Tenebrae, mais ce sentiment le faisait souffrir... il aurait tant aimé pouvoir l'effacer. Parfois, il l'oubliait quand il s'amusait avec Noctis, mais il revenait toujours au grand galop, faisant battre son coeur encore plus fort que d'ordinaire.

Alors, il avait décidé de ne jamais rien dire au prince, laissant ce sentiment ce consumer à petit feu...

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Prompto était dans sa rêverie, il n'avait donc pas entendu que son ami l'appelait à plusieurs reprises.

«-Hey Prompto ! Ça va ? Dit Noctis en agitant sa main devant ses yeux.  
-Hein ? Quoi ? Dit le blond en sursautant.»

Le brun soupira et laissa apparaître un léger sourire sur son visage, ce que le blond ne put s'empêcher de remarquer et de sourire malgré lui.

«-Cela fait plusieurs fois que je te demande de me passer le sel...  
-Oh pardon ! Dit-il en attrapant le sel qui se trouvait de son côté de la table.»

Soudain, ses doigts rencontrèrent ceux du prince alors que celui-ci attraper également le sel et avec ce simple contact, le blond put sentir que Noctis avait les doigts froids malgré la température en hausse.

Prompto baissa la tête, ses joues étaient devenues légèrement rouge puis laissa le brun prendre le sel.

«-Par-Pardon ! Dit-il quelques instants après.»

Alors qu'il regardait furtivement son ami, il s'aperçut que celui-ci le fixé avec un air sérieux que le blond n'aimait pas voir sur le visage du brun.

«-Prompt'... Tu es bizarre en ce moment ! Dit enfin le prince.  
-Qu-quoi ? Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?»

Le blond s'empressa de fuir le regard du brun, le ton de sa voix était devenue tremblante, ce que Noctis ne s'empêcha pas de remarquer.

«-Hey ! Je n'aime pas que l'on me ment ! Dit-il d'un ton plus que sérieux.»

Un lourd silence s'était répandu dans la pièce, Prompto se calma mais il ne pouvait pas répondre au prince... Il ne le voulait pas lui répondre, bien qu'il en mourait d'envie.

«-Désolé Noct'... Dit le blond en baissant la tête.»

Il sentait que son ami le fixé lourdement mais il retenait déjà les larmes autour de ses yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. "Je dois me retenir de pleurer à tout prix !" Se dit-il plusieurs fois mentalement.

Soudain, une main froide passa sur sa joue et Prompto releva brusquement la tête en regardant le prince.

«-Je n'aime pas que l'on me ment mais je déteste encore plus quand tu es comme cela et que tu ne me dises pas ce que tu as sur le coeur ! Dit Noctis avec un léger sourire.»

Il regarda son prince avec un regard d'étonnement et son coeur rata un battement. Se fut la phrase de trop... Prompto plaqua ses mains pour cacher son visage et commença à pleurer à chaude larme.

«-Je... Désolé Noct' ! C'est trop dur de garder ça pour moi... En vérité, j'ai des sentiments pour toi mais je sais qu'ils ne seront jamais réciproque alors je veux juste les effacer une bonne fois pour toute !»

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, sa voix devenait de plus en plus tremblante et on aurait pu remplir toute une rivière avec ses larmes.

Une fois qu'il put calmer ses pleurs, Prompto releva la tête et le visage de Noctis était étrangement calme. Il souriait même... Ce qui étonna le blond. Celui-ci prit les mains de son meilleur ami entre les siennes.

«-Prompt' ! Tu ne peux pas décider de ce que je ressens ni même effacer tes sentiments comme ça !»

Il marqua une pause puis se leva de sa chaise pour enlacer le blond et il pleura de nouveau tout en agrippant la chemise du brun.

«-Oh Noct' ! Je t'aime tellement...  
-Je t'aime aussi !»

Noctis pris le visage de Prompto entre ses mains et déposa plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres ainsi que sécher les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues d'un revers de main puis le brun murmura doucement à l'oreille du blond.

«-Please, be prepared from now on as my bestfriend and my lover !»

 **END**

Petite explication de ma part : La dernière phrase est une référence à un doujinshi Promptis ! Si vous l'avez lu, tant mieux sinon tant pis mais aller le lire quand même lol  
J'ai pas voulu la mettre en FR parce que c'est classe de parler en anglais mdr (non en vrai, ça rend moche une fois traduit)


End file.
